


Чпок!

by Mecc, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: На хуй вагины разные. Малфой попробовал всё, что предлагали, и выбрал, какая ему понравилась больше других. Осталось её найти, ведь «собеседование» было анонимное и поначалу не совсем добровольное, по крайней мере, с его стороны.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Kudos: 5





	Чпок!

**Author's Note:**

> Трагикомедия, стёб, АУ (в Хогвартс поступают раньше). Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Относительно групповое многократное изнасилование, беспорядочные половые связи, ООСище
> 
> Тема спецквеста - Оружие. Своеобразное прочтение любви в качестве оружия светлой стороны.

Всё началось из-за Тёмного Лорда, а точнее — его задания. Иначе Драко ни за что не оказался бы там, где оказался. Сначала — в коридоре на восьмом этаже после отбоя, затем — неизвестно где (уже потом он понял, что всё-таки добрался до Выручай-комнаты, правда, уже не своим ходом).

С кляпом во рту и повязкой на глазах, тщательно связанный по рукам-ногам, приклеенный к стене с предусмотрительно вырезанной в ней дырой для его беспардонно выпростанного из приспущенных штанов члена.

Абсолютно беспомощный и уязвимый.

Драко ёжился от сквозняка, гулявшего по помещению и щекотавшего оголённые части тела, не привыкшие к свободе и столь вольному обращению.

Если Тёмный Лорд собирался наказать его за неудачи кастрацией, то как-то рано: времени прошло всего ничего, учебный год начался неделю назад. С другой стороны, задница тоже оголена, вот только ему всё никак не удавалось определить для себя: это утешающая альтернатива или пугающая. Зависело от того, какой магией будут отрезать член. Если тёмной, обратно уже не приделать и новый не вырастить. Как ни крути, уж лучше два, пусть даже один из них чужой и в жопе, чем вовсе никакого.

Единственное, чего Драко никак не ожидал, так это того, что его хорошенько оттрахают самым классическим способом и отпустят на все четыре стороны. Очнулся он в том же месте, где был схвачен, и, решив, что для одной ночи адреналина хватит, вернулся в спальню.

Спалось ему прекрасно, в отличие от товарищей по счастью, а такие несомненно были: организатор вечеринки-оргии о звукоизоляции, очевидно, никогда не слышал, и уже минут через десять после её начала с разных сторон громко и вразнобой стонали; ну, или ему просто именно так было по кайфу (признаться, не ему одному).

Шестой и седьмой курс Гриффиндора, по всей видимости, не спали этой ночью в полном составе. В равной мере офигевшие лица разной степени опухшести, неизменно украшенные нездоровым блеском в глазах и мешками — под, выдавали в них участников ночного веселья. Поттер, и прежде выглядевший идиот идиотом, теперь мог потянуть уже гордое звание имбецила. Лонгботтом смешнее всех таращился в овсянку, будто там лежала отрезанная человеческая голова.

Прочие факультеты либо не удостоились внимания, либо куда лучше умели держать себя в руках. Хотелось верить, что и у самого Драко на лице непрошибаемый покерфейс, по которому ничего нельзя понять.

Почти весь день он развлекал себя обдумыванием теорий, которые могли бы объяснить случившееся, но ничего толкового в голову не шло. Версию с ежегодным своеобразным посвящением в честь совершеннолетия опровергала обработка двух курсов сразу. Не давала покоя мысль: не могло ли случиться так, что в прошлом году ничего не вышло из-за Амбридж или Инспекционной дружины? А в этом лишь восстановили справедливость. Грустно, если акция одноразовая, а уж представлять, кто в таком случае был непосредственным исполнителем, себе дороже. Пусть Макгонагалл ещё очень даже ничего и Спраут вполне аппетитная, но Трелони? Упаси Мерлин!

Следующей ночью Драко провёл на восьмом этаже около двух часов, карауля подходы к Выручай-комнате, но тщетно. Он был к этому морально готов — если такие вечеринки проводить каждый день, уже через месяц они наскучат большинству участников — и продолжил следующей ночью. Задание Тёмного Лорда отошло на второй план.

Вознаграждение за упорство настигло его на пятый день — Ступефаем в спину. В тот раз Драко кончил дважды: не то желающих прибавилось, не то жертв сегодня не хватало. Гриффиндор пытался обороняться? Ему же лучше, если так.

Однако за завтраком стало ясно, что он ошибся на их счёт, но зато хаффлпаффцы выглядели — для знающего взгляда — как-то очень уж подозрительно довольными жизнью.

Следующее рандеву Драко и дам-за-стенкой состоялось ещё через пять дней, а следующим утром рейвенкловцы были ненормально задумчивы, врезались в стены и людей. Половина вообще в Большой зал не пришла.

Ох, как ему не терпелось дождаться очереди Слизерина, чтобы утром полюбоваться на рожи Кребба и Гойла, но, когда настало время, загадочные прелестницы снова трахнули Гриффиндор.

Словами не описать степень затопившего Драко возмущения. Дискриминация, наглая дискриминация! И что, не попрись он той первой ночью в Выручай-комнату, этот задорный и безудержный сексопад так и прошёл бы мимо?! А у него, может быть, нервы, ему, может быть, расслабиться нужно! Об этом они не подумали?

Видимо, нет, потому что по окончании второго круга Слизерин вновь был проигнорирован.

Пусть любительницы анонимности и не отличались справедливостью, но на их пунктуальность и строгое следование расписанию вполне можно было положиться, так что Драко покончил с ежедневными ночными бдениями, а приходил только в очередной день икс, но зато приходил обязательно: не пропустил ни одной встречи. Нет, ну а что? Сказано же: у него нервы. И вообще, это компенсация всему Слизерину за пренебрежение.

И всё бы хорошо, но у Драко возникла проблема.

Пусть он различал озорниц по сотне признаков и обычно уже с первых секунд мог сказать, кто им сегодня соблазнился, но никак не получалось соотнести наборы сексуальных привычек, особенностей и предпочтений с окружавшими его днём лицами.

Одна была мокрая, скользкая и гладкая, всегда кончала быстро — не насладишься толком, — но потом обязательно приходил кто-то ещё, и никто в итоге не оставался неудовлетворённым.

Другая любила неторопливо взять в рот перед тем, как начинать основное действие, а не просто поработать немного рукой (хотя на Драко можно было запрыгивать с разбегу — у него уже выработалось что-то вроде условного рефлекса на обстановку, так что это вообще было не обязательно). По её стонам, отдававшимся вибрацией прямо в звеневшие от напряжения яйца, он мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что в этот момент её руки не скучали. Ему нравилось представлять, как она трахала себя пальцами и его членом одновременно.

Третья насаживалась на него с таким напором, что к удовольствию примешивалась терпкая нотка опасения, как бы она не сломала ему член.

Четвёртая делала всё очень долго, размеренно и неторопливо, а вот пятая любила быстрые движения, но перемежала их моментами полной неподвижности, в которые исступлённо надрачивала свой клитор.

Их было что-то около двух десятков, но эти нравились Драко больше остальных.

И была ещё одна. Та самая, чьё лицо его так интересовало.

Она сочетала в себе всё то, что заводило его в остальных, но в ней сумма отдельных качеств становилась чем-то большим.

Она начинала с того, что на несколько секунд вбирала его член в свой влажный и горячий рот, а потом медленно вытаскивала, посасывая, и он выскакивал наружу с задорным «Чпок!».

Она текла так, что его мокрые яйца до мурашек холодил вечный сквозняк, и любила потереться о член Драко своей влажной промежностью между подходами.

Она начинала с бешеного ритма, парадоксально замедляясь к финалу, но при этом каждое движение было всё жёстче, резче, сильнее, отчаяннее.

Она ни на секунду не переставала ласкать себя, и по стволу его члена всё время легонько чиркали то кончики её пальцев, то подушечки.

Она кончала довольно быстро, но одного раза ей всегда было мало, и он сбивался со счёта — потому что был не в состоянии думать, когда его член оказывался в ней, — поэтому старался оттянуть свой финал как можно дальше, чтобы ей не пришлось потом идти к кому-то ещё.

И она — из них всех — была у него первой. Может, Драко приглянулся ей изяществом линий и совершенством формы, может, привлёк тем, что всегда немного возбуждался от страха и потому выглядел бодрее соседей.

Когда он это осознал — аж весной, — у него возникла было мысль соблазнить по очереди всех старшекурсниц и — на всякий случай, чтобы точно — преподавательниц. Да, даже Трелони. Но по здравом размышлении понял, что просто не успеет уболтать всех и каждую за оставшееся время. Другие идеи в его светлую голову как-то не шли, поэтому Драко сидел на камушке у озера и грустил.

Чпок!

Он подскочил и в панике завертел головой.

В десятке футов от него на разросшихся корнях дерева сидела Грейнджер и сосредоточенно читала огромный фолиант, так и норовивший свалиться с тощих коленок. Она так увлеклась, что совершенно не обращала внимания ни на своего случайного соседа по озеру, ни на поднявшийся прохладный ветер. В её руке был зажат большой фиолетовый леденец на палочке в форме скучного шарика. Нет бы выбрать мантикору какую или, на худой конец, льва.

Драко огляделся ещё раз, чтобы убедиться: больше в пределах слышимости никого не было. Вот совсем-совсем никого.

Нет, Мерлин, нет. Пожалуйста, нет.

Ему показалось, просто показалось, почему нет? Похожий звук, вот и всё, как все хлопки похожи один на другой или все щелчки.

Пока он себя уговаривал, у Грейнджер закончилась страница. Она без раздумий сунула леденец в рот целиком, освобождая руку, и перевернула пергаментный лист. Затем взялась за палочку и потянула.

Чпок!

Тело Драко вздрогнуло само по себе — и до самых поджилок, — он с большим трудом остался на месте, а член стремительно твердел, наливаясь кровью. У него ушло полторы секунды, чтобы полностью встать, и Драко с грустью подумал, что уж его-то — и вместе с тем себя — не обманешь, но всё равно попытался ухватиться за соломинку.

Снейп ведь наверняка умеет выборочно стирать память. Заплатить придётся дорого — и совсем не деньгами, — но разве не стоит душевное спокойствие одной лекции, десятка насмешек... и секса с Гермионой Грейнджер?

Взгляд Драко вернулся к ней сам собой, помимо его воли.

Она о чём-то глубоко задумалась и снова полностью всосала леденец в рот, подержала его там какое-то время, работая щеками. Затем её губы разомкнулись, с абсолютно тем самым «Чпок!» выпуская злосчастный шарик, сломавший только что одну юную и такую, казалось бы, перспективную жизнь.

Потому что это был тот самый, чтоб его пикси грызли, «Чпок!», и член Драко решил за него, что, в общем-то, было и символично, и привычно, и закономерно. Ну когда Драко что-то в своей жизни выбирал сам?

— Слабо трахнуть меня, когда я не связан, Грейнджер?

Она же гриффиндорка, в конце концов, а для них на вопрос, начинающийся со «слабо», есть только один ответ. Когда проорутся и перестанут швыряться заклинаниями, конечно. Ну вот что ему стоило наколдовать Протего предварительно? 


End file.
